Guide on How to Annoy at Bloors by Charlie Bone
by Jenni N
Summary: A guide made by Charlie, yeah right... Filled with pranks, tips, and secrets that will make your stay at Bloors more amusing every day.
1. How to Annoy Manfred

I. Ways to Annoy the Bloors Part One: Manfred

Alright, now I have been at Bloor's for quite some time now and I have mastered the art of Manfred-annoying. It's simple if you get the hang of it, right? In this very chapter, I'll put down practical pranks that you can use against Manfred. Warning, I do not encourage you to do these pranks, please, you'll get me in trouble and especially me, I mean, do you want me to get in trouble? I don't think so.

Ways to Annoy Manfred Rule #1. Stomp on his feet and run for it, if you're lucky, he won't catch you until dinner time!

Ways to Annoy Manfred Rule #2. If he's coming your way and he didn't call out your name (yet), spin around and walk the other way, fast! If you're lucky, he won't catch up to you, if you're super lucky, he won't have anything to do with you in the first place!

Wa- I'm just going to abbreviate this, okay? WTAM Rule #3. Hide in the boys/girls bathroom with the stall locked, camp out there for a while. Here's a quick tip, bring something to eat and do while you're there because when you're there, you're there!

WTAM Rule #4. While you're out doing number three, make sure you really don't have to go pee (hey, that rhymes!) or you'll lose your appetite!

WTAM Rule #5. Trick him! For example, when he's asking you to recite the rules (Silence in the halls, talking not at all, something something, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah) suddenly act shocked and point behind him. When he turns around, run for it! It works better when the halls are crowded! If you're lucky, he won't catch you until lunchtime!

WTAM Rule #6. Spread rumors, when he accuses you, act shocked and say, "Me, spreading rumors about you? Never!" and then laugh. When he doesn't believe you, run for it, you'll be lucky if you're not caught the next morning!

WTAM Rule #7. When he says, "Of course you're supposed to do that today, when else?", say, "Book," (Book is a code used in my math class for 'that's what she said' and that's not allowed now or my teacher would get mad) and laugh uncontrollably at him.

WTAM Rule #8. When he asks you, "Who are you talking to?", say, "Your mom," and run.

WTAM Rule #9. When you're supposed to give something to him, say, "Thank you," and when he says it's supposed to be him saying that, insist that he says it and when he says, "You're welcome,", laugh and say, "No silly, it's 'thank you!'"

WTAM Rule #10. Pretend you're deaf, then you'll have to shout to make yourself 'heard'. When he asks you stop, say, "Well then why didn't you say so?"

WTAM Rule #11. Make him dance to the tune of 'Mary Had a Little Lamb', if he says no, act upset and make a scene.

WTAM Rule #12. When he's sleeping, decorate his room with hearts and ribbons. Make sure they're frilly and mushy (as in, lovey dovey things).

WTAM Rule #13. While you're in there, paint his toenails (if you dare, I heard they're...not pleasant) hot pink with a high shiny gloss on it.

WTAM Rule #14. Wake him up early in the morning so he can help you make Easter Eggs...on Christmas...on a Sunday...insisting that they all should be pink.

WTAM Rule #15. Get Grandma Bone and my Great Aunts together and get them caroling outside his room. Make sure you're on their good side first.

WTAM Rule #16. Get the Flames to sneak up on Manfred, they should give him a surprise!

WTAM Rule #17. Two words: Prank. Calls.

WTAM Ruel #18. Nine words: Dump. Glue. On. His. Head. And Run. For. It.

WTAM Rule #19. Say his name over and over. When he's on the verge of annoyance and when he says, "WHAT???!!!", say ,"Hi!" and run!

WTAM Rule #20. The best hiding place is the girl's bathroom. If you're not a girl, too bad.


	2. How to Annoy Dr Bloor

II. Ways to Annoy Dr. Bloor

This is a little more trickier, since he's grown. But I assure you all of my fans that this is simple once you know how to do these simple maneuvers Charlie style! Like I said, I don't think you should do this to anyone other than Dr. Bloor, agreed? I hope so! P.S. You have to run a lot last time, I know, but this time there's less running, 50% guarantee! Maybe...

WTADB Number 1. Offer Dr. Bloor dead flies. Tell him that they're good with ketchup and mustard, but never mayo!

WTADB Number 2. Die his black cape pink.

WTADB Number 3. Act horrified when he confronts you. Tell him that you were trying to help. And tell him that pink is the new black.

WTADB Number 4. Ask him why his wife didn't turn into a beautiful princess after he kissed her.

WTADB Number 5. Cut off the question and pat his arm fondly, saying, "That's okay, love isn't for everyone."

WTADB Number 6. Chew a whole lot of gum. When he asks you something, your answer would only be a series of bubbles in quick succesion.

WTADB Number 7. Ask him when he last had a bath.

WTADB Number 8. Ding dong ditch him.

WTADB Number 9. Buy him a stress ball.

WTADB Number 10. From behind his back, mimic him with exaggerated arm movements, Stop it when he looks back and continue when he looks away. TIP: Make sure there's an audience when you do this.

WTADB Number 11. When you look at him, cover your eyes and scream, "IT BURNS!" Open your eyes and just say, "Oh, it's you."

WTADB Number 12. Offer him a chocolate bar.

WTADB Number 13. Make sure that after he eats it, 'forget' to tell him that it was infected with the H1N1.

WTADB Numer 14. For Christmas, send him a bunch of cologne with a note that reads: I noticed you need a lot of this! Happy Holidays!

WTADB Number 15. Tell him that you stole his teddy bear.

WTADB Number 16. Tell him that you won't give it back until he showers.

WTADB Number 17. When he's asleep, sneak up on him and give him a Mohawk.

WTADB Number 18. Stick a sign that says 'Kick me in my dingaling' on his back.

WTADB Number 19. Tell him that you killed Manfred. (But don't really, I know, I know, it's tempting!)

WTADB Number 20. Tell him that Manfred is now a ghost and tell him that he's going to die because of him (Manfred's ghost)

WTADB Number 21. Laugh at him as he runs in circles panicking

WTADB Number 22. Say, " Tancred told Emma to tell Olivia to tell Asa to tell Billy to tell Gabriel to tell Lysander to tell Fidelio...

WTADB Number 23. To tell Ben that he knew that Allie said that Erin said that Henry told Felix to tell me to tell you that...uh...something to do with your family was ran over by a train or something, I forget. Oh well, bye!" Say that cheerfully.

WTADB Number 24. Run up to him, screaming, "You won the lottery!" When he asks you how much, tell him, "Not enough to buy a pack of gum."

WTADB Number 25. Should he be backing up for any reason, go "Beep, beep, beep, beep."


	3. How to AVOID Ezekiel

III. How to AVOID Ezekiel

This old man is EASY to trick and prank! I've been going at him for years and I still haven't been caught! At least I hope... Nevertheless, you should always be careful with all of your mishaps. That's why I'm putting AVOID instead of ANNOY. Trust me, Tanc's been caught once and he said it wasn't pretty, he claimed he had nightmares for weeks! So I'm trying to prevent poor innocent (I hope you're not innocent, you're pranksters for goodness sakes!) kids from being Ezekiel-lized. And I'm abbriviating these a lot more to just numbers.

1. Run. (Duh!)

2. Whenever he's heading you're way, go the other way.

You know what, that's all I can come up with, my fans, Sorry my beloved fangirls and fan...boys...but see, he's wheeelchair-bound so that makes escape usually easy so that's the basics and stuff. I promise I'll put up more things on the other chapters and stuff...so yeah.


End file.
